1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal equipment and, more particularly, to a method and a system for encoding and decoding a mobile phone based two-dimensional code.
2. Description of Prior Art
The two-dimensional code is a black-and-white pattern, which is a specific geometry pattern spread following a certain regularity in a plane, and its application fields are wide because data can be stored in its horizontal and vertical directions.
The smart platform typically supports creation and recognition of the two-dimensional code, and provides a very user-friendly experience and brings users convenience in daily life. However, two-dimensional code related software is not installed on a common mobile phone, especially a feature phone generally does not have two-dimensional code software installed, thereby resulting in failure of the creation of a two-dimensional code during use of the mobile phone and inconvenience in daily life.
As the two-dimensional code has been used in more and more various fields, the defect of the mobile phone that does not support the creation and recognition of a two-dimensional code is increasingly apparent.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a method of encoding and decoding a mobile phone based two-dimensional code to provide convenience in daily life due to the above described defect existing in the prior art.